A Bag Full of Toblerones
---- For the Cabin Pressure advent Boston prompt: What happened at the end of the episode? Or, Arthur goes and looks at all the toblerones while Douglas sorts it all out. ---- "So, Arthur, shall we take a look at those toblerones?" Both Douglas and Arthur watched as Carolyn chased after the guard who was dragging Martin away. The three of them disappeared around a corner. Arthur looked conflicted for a moment, as if about to suggest they follow as well, but thought better of it. As they returned to duty free, Douglas retrieved his phone and sent a few texts. After all, what was the point in knowing people who owed you favours if you weren't going to utilise them? Arthur, being surprisingly more observant than usual noticed that Douglas had sent several messages. "Do you have a plan, Douglas?" he asked. Douglas smirked, turning to face Arthur before they entered the shop that had had the large display of all kinds of toblerones. "Arthur, you must know by now that I always have a plan." He slipped his phone into hi pocket, and followed Arthur, who had bounded into the shop. "Wow, Douglas look! They even have the fruit and nut ones! This is brilliant!" Douglas had to admit that the display was impressive, boasting pyramids of milk, dark and white chocolate toblerones, as well as the odd fruit and nut. There were even the triangular boxes of tobelles on the shelf beneath. "How many toblerones do you actually have, Arthur?" It wasn't hard to imagine Arthur owning many, many of the chocolates. Arthur stopped to think, counting on his fingers. "Well, mum won't let me get them any more, but I have at least four of the normal ones, two dark ones and only one white one." "So seven. Gosh. No wonder your mother implements toblerone restrictions." Douglas checked his watch. Thirty minutes before they were supposed to be leaving, and still no news on what was happening.He decided that he would only start to worry if he heard absolutely nothing from either his friend or Carolyn in the next ten minutes. He turned his attention back to Arthur, who now seemed to be inspecting every single white toblerone there was, searching for another perfect one to add to the three he was already holding. "I suggest you buy all of those now before your mother gets back." aid Douglas as Arthur added a fruit and nut to his collection. "Have you heard from them?" Arthur asked hopefully. "Not yet, but I'm reasonably confident that we will do so very soon. So if you want all of them, I would get them now." Arthur grinned. "I thought you were going to say 'you should put all of those back and only get one'." The impression of Douglas was crude at best. "I would imagine after all of those, you won't be getting any more for some time." Arthur finally decided on exactly which ones he wanted, and took the armful of toblerones to the counter. Douglas watched the confusion of the cashier with amusement. His phone dinged. A message from Carolyn. He smiled to himself as he read it, seeing that his plan of getting Martin's rash words excused had worked perfectly. Carolyn and Martin arrived as Arthur joined Douglas with a suspiciously full carrier bag. Carolyn took one look at it and sighed. "Douglas, why have you let him buy toblerones?" She didn't let anyone speak. "It doesn't matter, we'll be late if we stay any longer. Come on!" Martin walked alongside Douglas as they headed to the plane. "Thank you for sorting it all out, Douglas." "Who says I sorted it out?" he said, playing innocent of involvement. Martin rolled his eyes. "I know you did, don't pretend. Who else knows security guards who owe them a favour, and then use the favour to get them to let someone who got arrested off with a pardon?" Douglas had to admit that that was, in fact, very true. "I happen to know a lot of people. One thing I don't know if how Arthur's going to get through all that chocolate." He gestured to the bag full of toblerones that Arthur was now getting well and truly told off for. "Somehow, I don't think that will be an issue." They both laughed. Carolyn turned to glare at them, before giving up and accepting that that it was never going to be possible to stop Arthur buying toblerones. Category:Leopardclaw's Stuff